Peace to You, Dr Mallard
by ChibiEarth
Summary: Ducky has been feeling a bit low this holiday season and Jimmy decides to come up with a plan to make his mentor feel better, even if it involves putting up the team this Christmas Eve. Fanfiction written for dewgoddess for SeSa 2012 at NFA.


Title: Peace to You, Dr. Mallard

Character(s): Ducky, Jimmy

Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Humor

Rating: FR7

Summary: Ducky has been feeling a bit low this holiday season and Jimmy decides to come up with a plan to make his mentor feel better, even if it involves putting up the team this Christmas Eve. Fanfiction written for dewgoddess.

This story was written to the 2012 Secret Santa Fanfiction Exchange at the NFA Community ( ) for Hannah. This story was started and written over a period a few months and was written before many of the season ten episodes aired. Please note is not really set any season per say, just probably season ten shortly before Christmas.

This was originally longer but it has been edited and revised so many times, I cannot count. I may eventually post up the original and much longer version, but I was more satisfied with this one myself.

x-x

The holiday season was always stressful. Trying to buy gifts for the special loved ones in your life while still having enough money to pay your bills could make anyone go crazy.

People always get caught up in the rush of the holiday season and finding the perfect gifts for each other, they often forget that the holiday season is truly about.

x-x

Ducky watched as his assistant finished putting away the body in the "freezer" as he used it several times in the past. Some would think the idea of using the NCIS autopsy to help hold holiday food items to be strange, but at least it keep them cold.

But, he was not staring at the "freezer" more so than his assistant Jimmy Palmer. A young man who he had a beloved relationship with.

It had been one of those days, so close to Christmas for the team. There were, fortunately, no active cases for the team to be solving. In fact, the only reason Gibbs and his team were still here was because it was they were on call for Christmas this year. The team had been fortunate enough not to worry about

The only body currently in autopsy was 55 year old Marine suffering a heart attack while on his way to visit his family in Silver Springs. It was a tragic ending for someone who could have lived another twenty or thirty years, go much older and see his grandchildren for many more holiday seasons in the future.

However, the most tragic part about it was it had been Jimmy's first Christmas with wife, Breena. Well, not technically their first Christmas together but their first Christmas as husband and wife. The young couples were separated from their first Christmas Eve together because of the weather, it had delayed the autopsy of the deceased Marine.

Jimmy was anxious and excited to get home to see his wife, Ducky knew. Oh he knew it all too well to see people young and in love with each other, excited to spend the holiday season with each other. He saw throughout his life time.

Sighing, the older man turned and placed his dirty scrubs in the plastic basket for waste, clearly marked "BIOHAZARD." Turning to his desk, he heard a familiar humming sound coming from his assistant. He peaked over and listened as Jimmy closed the door with a "THUD."

The young man was humming familiar lyrics he heard often this time of year.

Peace on Earth. Goodwill to Men.

A song that so many could turn to during the hard and troubling times during the holiday season and ask for peace on Earth.

The doctor sat at his desk, as he listened to his assistant kept humming song. He resisted a small smile and realized that even though his assistant must be in a rush to get home to his wife, he was at least finding a way to pass the time by listening to Christmas carols.

It made him wonder his other friends and co-workers were doing to pass the time until they could go about to their respective festivities with their family and friends. A small pang hit his heart.

His mother was gone and yet, while he can come to terms with her death, he still could not help the sadness he felt when he thought about the holiday season without family member.

Earlier this year, many NCIS faculty and staff lost their lives to Harper Dearing bomb. That was when he had his heart attack after Jimmy Palmer's wedding. Those families were without their loved ones this Christmas Eve as well.

"Dr. Mallard, are you alright?" If to say he was startled, it would be an understatement.

"Yes, Mr. Palmer, are you done putting the body away for the evening?" He asked, dodging the question with another. Where did he pick up that habit? Jethro perhaps or may be even possibly Anthony?

"Yes doctor…" Jimmy's face was one full of concern but the doctor seemed to be ignoring it. Resisting the urge to sigh, Jimmy followed the doctor out fo the door as the elder man grabbed his jacket and walked out autopsy, motioning for Jimmy to follow him.

"Don't worry Jimmy. Now how about we get ready to go home? I bet Breena is excited to have you home this Christmas Eve."

Jimmy blushed a bit but decided, "Can I at least give you a ride home?"

The look on Ducky's face quickly made Palmer add, "I promise I will not get us lost this time."

Ducky relented. The look on his assistant's face was more than enough for him to agree, "Okay, Mr. Palmer. But if you so much as get lost even a little bit, I will be driving you home."

Plus, the elderly man could not deny he would not like a little more time with someone on Christmas Eve before he went to his new historic home he bought after his mother passed away.

x-x

"Tony can you please stop squirming?"

"I can't help it, Ziva! If I have to wait one more second in Ducky's crowded closet again next to McGee stinky fee-"

"Hey! They are not stinky! I was trying a new foot powder."

"That smells like eggnog? Where did you pick that up?"

THUD!

"Tony, if you step on my foot one more time, you will learn how I easily I can kill you with McGee's foot powdered socks!"

"Hey! For the last time, my feet do not smell like eggnog!"

"Ziva, this just not possible…"

Silence…

The surprise was coming to close to plan. At least, it would if his team could shut their mouths for more than five seconds as they worked on the surprise Christmas Eve dinner they were currently having at Ducky's new residence.

Currently, Gibbs had said (more so ordered) his team to hide in the closet for Ducky and Palmer to arrive. The idea was to have a Christmas dinner with the team, a few gifts from Vance (who was fortunate enough to be spending this Christmas Even with his children), and Palmer's wife, Breena. The idea of making his team hide in the closet was not part the original plan. It was, rather, just to keep his three agents "behaving" while they waited for the last two guests.

So far, the plan had been going fairly well. Both Abby and Breena were in the kitchen, finishing up dinner. The lights were off and it looked almost as if no one was here.

Ducky would enjoy this, oh yes, his dear friend would enjoy a Christmas Eve here in his home. If only his team would shut up and be quite before Palmer and Ducky arrived.

The only question his mind was how McGee managed to get his shoes and socks smelling like eggnog.

"Boss, did Palmer get them lost? I'm about to die in here!"

Gibbs resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he sat down in a chair.

There was no reason to respond to that question.

x-x

Hmmm…hhhmmm….hhm….

The ride was rather silent on the way to the house. Jimmy stared at his friend, his mentor several times. The elder man was not really responding well but rather just listening to his assistant hum again to the lyrics of the song.

"Mr. Palmer, can I inquire about why you keep listening to this song and humming to it?" Ducky stared at his assistant. The younger man stopped for a second, staring at the road as seemed to think of an answer.

His eyes seemed almost glazed in thought and for a minute, the medical examiner would have thought Jimmy Palmer was a four year old child trying to figure out how to get out of trouble for sticking his hand in the cookie jar and shattering it.

"Well…I guess just after everything from May, it is just to hear this song after everything that has happened this year. You know, with all the things Dearing did…" Jimmy replied. He did not dare mention the heart attack. It was still something that was touchy around Ducky.

"I see what you mean…"

More words did not need to be spoken and preferably, Ducky would love to never have heard that name again. The man had caused so much pain NCIS and its family members, it was remarkable that more people were able to walk out alive that day. Especially his team members.

The shock of the news caused a heart attack in older man and while he was healed, Ducky would be watching his heart's condition for the rest of his life.

"Tell me Jimmy, why did you pick that song of all songs?" He asked, changing the subject slightly.

Jimmy easily seemed able to transition into the change, seemingly welcoming change of subject with no problem.

"I've never really been religious before but it is nice around this time of year when there feels like there is a bit of peace on earth for everyone." Not everyone, right now, Jimmy knew as studied the doctor's face.

Ducky gave off a troubled expression, "Yes it is, isn't it? Now Mr. Palmer, if you would kindly pull over, it appears you actually made it here without getting lost this time."

A smile flashed onto the younger man's face as he pulled the car over and got out of the driver's seat to help his friend out.

x-x

"Quite you guys! They pulled up!" Abby shouted.

She was practically dancing with excitement and Gibbs resisted the urge to smile. He had not done something like this before for the holidays and to be honest, it was a bit hard for him to be thinking of this time of the year without Shannon and Kelly coming to mind.

Luckily, he had his team. His friends. His family with him. His family was here now and that was what mattered.

"I don't know if I can be quite that long with McGee's feet!" Tony shouted in a load whisper.

Gibbs turned towards the stairs and yelled up them, "Quite DiNozzo!"

x-x-

"Mr. Palmer, I must insist that you go home now and spend the lovely evening with your wife. You were practically bouncing with energy earlier to go home and do such that earlier."

"Come on Dr. Mallard, I just want to make sure that you get inside. Nothing what with that right?"

Ducky raised an eyebrow, "When you say it that way, you make it sound like you are up to something. Is there a good reason why living room smells like eggnog?"

The two had walked inside just fine. Jimmy had to give it to his wife and his friends. They were able to hide the smell of the cooked food very well. He would have to give extra credit to Breena and Abby later.

"Eggnog? That is impossible. Unless you left some and did not realize it."

"Mr. Palmer, I may be growing older but that does not imply I am losing my memory so easily."

"Right doctor."

A quick shift to the right and a light bounced on in the living room of the old historic home.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

x-x

Donald Mallard, could say at least for this Christmas he did have a peaceful one. Filled with gifts, laughter, and a wonderful company to be present with. How strange, even in his older age, he still needed to be reminded of one thing. That he was not without family on Christmas.

"Thank you all for the wonderful Christmas party. It has been much appreciated. Can I ask one thing, however, why did when I went to put my jacket upstairs does it smell like eggnog in my closet?"

All eyes turned to McGee as the company were holding up their glasses, waiting for the chance to a "cheers" before a fit of laughter erupted from the group as they waited a response.

"Well you see. My sister…"


End file.
